


Blindness

by Aka_Karasu (Raven052)



Series: Colour Your Heart [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Winter Cup, hotel room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 16:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven052/pseuds/Aka_Karasu
Summary: The boys are all in their respective High Schools now, but the threads of their relationships remain tangled. Will Midorima be able to make Akashi finally realise what he truly wants, or will he fall for Akashi's trap all over again





	Blindness

**Author's Note:**

> The latest in the series, and set after all that has happened before.

The hotel room was quiet. Akashi had left the window open so a light breeze floated in, carrying sounds from the street in with it.   
The hotel was purposefully close to the stadium so there were a few celebratory impromptu gatherings to be heard. Those whose teams were going through to the next, the final round. And then there were those making merry simply because they were here to watch good games and that was exactly what they’d got.   
Those who had lost, naturally, would not be adding their voices to this scene.

Akashi expected some of his team’s supporters would be down there. He only hoped none of his team were foolish enough to join them. They had another game to focus on, after all.

He had not long showered and changed into loose clothes to sleep in. Now he laid on his back on top of the covers, not quite ready to sleep. Akashi was pleased that he’d been allowed his way and got to have a room to himself.  
The knock on the door he’d been expecting finally came.  
“You’re later than I thought you’d be.” Akashi said, holding the door to allow Midorima into the room. 

“I had things to take care of.” Midorima replied, simply.   
“A boyfriend to comfort?”   
“… Among other things.”   
Akashi closed the door and sat on the edge of the bed again, motioning for Midorima to take the chair at the desk. A small smile played on Akashi’s lips. “How is Takao? We’ll have to get properly acquainted at some point. I’ll admit I understand why you find him suitable, he’s indeed quite formidable.”   
Midorima settled a cold stare on Akashi as he gave in and finally sat down. “I’m not dating him because of his skills.”   
Akashi’s grin grew. “And yet you understand you wouldn’t look twice at someone without them.”   
“That is not-!” Midorima forced himself to pause, to sigh heavily. “I’m not here to talk about Takao.”   
“Does he know you’re here?” Akashi asked.   
Here Midorima shifted, uncomfortably in his seat. “… Yes.”   
Akashi’s eyes glinted slightly. “Ah. But he’s not happy about it.”   
“No.” Midorima admitted. “He… Asked me not to. But.”   
Akashi’s lips quirked into a small smile. “But you came anyway. I hope I won’t be the cause of a lover’s quarrel.”   
“Don’t think so highly of yourself.”   
Akashi laughed, lightly. “You’re the one who showed up at my door, Shintaro.”  
A silence filled the room. 

“So. What did you come here to say?”   
Midorima was looking at the floor, while Akashi stared directly at him.   
“That even though you beat us… This isn’t the end of it.”   
“You’re repeating yourself, Shintaro.” Akashi said.   
“That I understand revenge, and I will have mine on you.”   
Akashi sighed, leaning forward, resting his chin on his hand. “When will you understand? As your talents grow, so shall mine. I will remain ahead. This foolish talk of revenge… Save it for someone you may achieve it over.” Akashi got to his feet. “If this is all you wanted… I see no reason to entertain you any longer.”   
Midorima was on his feet also in a moment, glaring at Akashi. “Why do you insist on being so-“  
“Shintaro. Remind me.” Akashi said, lightly. “Do you oppose me?”  
Midorima’s eyes narrowed. “What are you-“  
Akashi’s eyes widened slightly. “You came here to declare revenge, am I wrong? Therefore, you oppose me. What is my rule for that?”  
Midorima tutted. “That is not a rule that applies to us, and you have never imposed it, Seijuro. Not with us.”   
“I impose it now!” Anger flared, darkly, warningly.   
Midorima took a step closer, knowing the danger but pushing anyway. “I refuse.”   
Akashi’s widened, then narrowed, dangerously. “Your head is held too high, Shintaro…”   
Midorima took another step closer, almost too close. A momentary pause and then Midorima suddenly had Akashi pinned against the wall, both of Akashi’s wrists held tightly either side of his body.  
Akashi chuckled softly. “I knew it…”  
“You’re infuriating.” Midorima said before finally giving in and kissing him. 

They hadn’t been like this since before the new school year. Months and months ago. In that time, Midorima had found Takao. Takao who, though frustrating at times, Midorima reluctantly admitted that he liked. No. That was a lie. He loved him, quite purely and simple. And Takao loved him back. It was a completely mutual and perfectly understood love, unconditional. They hadn’t yet slept together, and Midorima respected the pace at which Takao wanted to go. In truth, it was what he wanted too.   
It was so different, so different from what he’d walked away from with Akashi. There was no tangled web, no second guessing. No wishing you knew where you stood and how long until the other’s attention was diverted to someone else, another member of your own team.   
No wondering just how you fitted into his plans.   
He was happy, with Takao.   
And yet, here he was with Akashi and he just couldn’t help himself. His body was no longer in his control.   
No. His body was in Akashi’s control, and they both knew it. As frustrating as it was, Akashi still had this hold over him. 

Akashi crudely stuck his tongue out, invitingly and Midorima responded just as crudely, licking at it then forcing both tongues into Akashi’s mouth. 

He was kissing harshly, pressing against Akashi, wanting, somehow, to tell him that no, no Akashi wasn’t in control, not this time. For once, he did not have control. He would not.   
When they had ended up on the bed, Midorima had lost track, but now, finally, he saw his chance. Akashi was beneath him, and he was still so much smaller than Midorima. He was over and above Akashi and maybe, finally, Midorima could get his message across.   
“I promised you’d know what it was like to be defeated.” Midorima said, biting just a little harshly down on Akashi’s ear.   
Akashi only looked up at him. “And I said, you have never and will never make me surrender. You cannot, Shintaro, accept it.”   
“I can.” Midorima replied, simply. Then, in a simple, fluid movement, he got Akashi on his front, pinning him down with a hand on his back.   
Akashi gasped softly, then quietly yelped as Midorima yanked down his shorts, exposing him.   
“If you won’t listen to me when I talk about basketball, perhaps this will change your mind.”

Akashi remained still, listening as he heard rustling of material.   
The quiet of the room was apparent once again as his ears strained. Picking out Midorima’s slightly panted breathing, along with the seemingly loud thudding of his own heart.   
He’d wondered. Truly he wondered when he would finally push Midorima too far, if he ever would. He guessed he finally had his answer.   
What had done it, in the end?   
He felt Midorima pressed close. He still remembered the specific feel of him. But Akashi knew this would be different. While he knew Midorima used to always try to be gentle, to ‘love’ him. That wasn’t the aim now.   
Perhaps some might even call Midorima’s approach this time ‘assault’. But Akashi wouldn’t.   
He wouldn’t allow Midorima to claim that sort of control. 

Hands on him, testing him. Akashi held his breath very slightly, waiting as he closed his eyes.   
But then, all at once, the hands were off him. His shorts fixed again with careful hands. And he felt a shift as Midorima got off the bed.   
Akashi opened his eyes.   
And then he let out a kind of scream, closer to that of a wild animal, sitting up and turning around to fix feral, furious eyes on Midorima.   
“Coward!” He spat. “Spineless fucking coward!”  
Midorima closed his eyes, adjusting his glasses as he sighed softly. “If you think I stopped because I don’t want to have sex with you, then you should know-“   
“Shut up! And get out before I break those precious fingers of yours!”   
And then Midorima was back on him, both hands on Akashi’s arms, gripping just a little too tight. “You call me a coward for not having sex with you. For not deliberately trying to hurt you. You understood what was running through my mind didn’t you? Don’t tell me you actually want that?”   
Akashi glared up at him, his eyes burning fiercely.   
Midorima shook his head. “You’re that desperate to feel something? You’d really take that much pain just so-“   
“If you’re not going to do it. Leave. Maybe I could give Aomine a call. His cock’s bigger anyway.”   
The lying taunt fell from his lips easily. It was something Midorima had always suspected, even tried to ask a couple of times. But although he’d done much with the other boy, Akashi had never slept with Aomine.   
But he knew suggesting it would get a reaction. Because he knew how much Midorima had hated that idea.   
And that’s when Midorima punched him.   
In seconds, the entire situation changed.   
Midorima found himself on his back now, Akashi pinning him down. His hand was on Midorima’s throat, and his other hand gripped at Midorima’s left hand, already bending the little finger back. “You know better than to doubt what I say.” Akashi snapped.   
Midorima closed his eyes. “I’m not the coward here.”   
“You are. And you’re a fool.”   
Now Midorima looked up at him. “Wrong again. That’s still you.”   
Akashi went to reply, but Midorima talked over him. “You’re a coward because you refuse to admit your own feelings, and you’re a fool because if you did you’d have a chance to be happy!”   
“What the hell are you-“   
“Why do you think I broke things off with you in the first place? You proclaim to be so absolute, so constantly correct and yet you remain ignorant to the simplest things!”   
“You doubt me and-!”   
“You’re up against Seirin tomorrow.” Midorima’s voice was level, measured. And he was staring Akashi directly in the eyes. He wasn’t challenging, just trying to make him listen and understand. “You’re facing Kuroko.”   
“I know.” Akashi snapped.   
“You refuse to acknowledge it, still?” Midorima asked, a note of disbelief. He sighed.   
Akashi frowned, opening his mouth to speak, but no words came out.   
“You really plan to crush him too, don’t you?” Midorima said. “Just like you did me.”  
“Naturally.”   
Midorima closed his eyes. “Perhaps that’s it then… Perhaps you believe that if you hurt him enough, make him hate you enough… You’ll finally stop loving him.”   
Midorima’s eyes met Akashi’s once again. “It hurts, doesn’t it? Loving someone you can’t be with.”   
Akashi’s eyes went wide. And for a second, just for a second, he added extra pressure on Midorima’s finger.   
And then the pressure was gone and Akashi was up, off Midorima and off the bed.   
He had his back to Midorima now.   
“Get back to your boyfriend, Shintaro. He must be worried.”   
For a few moments, Midorima paused, hanging back as if he wanted to say more.   
Then Akashi heard the door. And he was left alone. 

He picked up his phone, opening the contacts list.   
He hovered over one name for far too long.   
Then Akashi threw it on the other bed. 

He laid back down.   
No more distractions. He had another game tomorrow. He would need all his strength for that.


End file.
